1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of editing a video content, a video content editing method in the electronic apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an editing operation of adding BGM (Background Music), a sound effect, or the like to a video content shot with a camcorder or the like has been performed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-202082 (paragraphs 0024 and 0031, FIG. 2, etc.) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a video signal editing apparatus in which features (recording time period and the number of images) of a video as an editing target are extracted, and optimum music for the editing target video is automatically generated based on an instruction given by a predetermined user and is added to the editing target video.